


First Flight

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fan Characters, M/M, Other, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I'm bored, no prompts, left to my own devices(Never got to see the show, headcannon and own ideas, my own oc Uri, DemonAngel child of Beelzebub and Gabriel, Beel is literally zir, THEIR NEITHER in my writing)





	First Flight

"Look who's coming around~ Hello dear one~" Aziraphale greeted the small in stature DemonAngel as it moved on ahead of its parents and ran into him and Crowley.

"For Zzzatanzzz zzzake! You little biter, get back here!" The Prince of Hell snipped gently as they swiftly followed suit and caught the toddler who wiggled and chirped happily as they were lifted.

"Zzzhould have made you a fizzzh~" Beelzebub spoke calmly to it, unseeing the larger, warm smiling Angel their child ran into and instead, gently nuzzled their nose to the babies. Both noses, small.

"Looord Beelzebub, what a surprise!!!" Crowley crowed as the serpentine Demon once under said Lord's rule in Hell sauntered over, ice cream for Aziraphale in his hand.

"Ooooh yaaaaay, an audience we didn't ask for!" A stronger more professional voice groaned, coming up behind Beelzebub and the baby in their arms. The purple of his eyes burned holes into the two men he wished weren't there.

After the sound of each voice, the baby sneezed and out popped a small butterfly which fluttered around the child and off to the skies beyond, its little hand reaching with sweet laughter as it went.

The parents of the child looked perturbed at the unwanted attention of their former workmates whilst said workmates smiled, one kindly (Aziraphale) and the other… More snarky (Crowley).

"Weeell, we are just ganna be on our way, tah-tah boys!" Gabriel spoke in a swift manner and then, unlike himself, kindly lead the Lord of the Flies and the child in their arms away from the two men and into a more secluded area of the park, a veil both men felt soon made around the area so's unwanted mortal eyes could not see nor approach.

"Wonder what's happening?" Aziraphale puzzled as Crowley handed him his cold treat.

"Only one way to find out, isn't there, Angel~" His partner said and boldly walked towards the veil the three now stayed sheltered inside.

"Oooh, Crowley, noo-Bother!" Aziraphale fret and quickly trotted after the man in snake boots.

"Hold it there now, Crowley!" Aziraphale proclaimed, holding the others arm before the man could enter the veil.

"Whaaat?" Crowley whined pathetically over towards the rounder Angel with his warm eyes and small smile, "Let's watch here, pretend to watch birds or talk, this must be something special, you know their never willingly amongst humans unless its something big!"

Crowley gave a low hiss but returned his tongue at the look thrown his way by Aziraphale and followed him to a bench and watched from a distance as an Angel and Demon let their child play amongst the green grasses and tumble about in the rare sunshine for this time of year.

\---

It had been 'born' on All Hallows Eve not yet the Devil's birthday but close enough for half a Demon to be formed into this little body that laughed and raced after a bird it had just startled.

'It' Beelzebub had called it was Uri, and like Uri, their parents really had no need for genders and only when it could decide either or, like Beelzebub, it was well, 'it!' Gabriel chose the more male form feeling them to be stronger here on Earth and liked to feel such, especially now with his Prince of Hell and their Almighty given Gift that played under their watch.

"The veil has been put up, Bee." Gabriel assured as he noted Beelzebub looking around and took stock in every section of their safe part of park.

Taking that as a que, both parents allowed their wings to flare forth, Gabriel's a heavenly white, just freshly preened by Beelzebub who's own, the color of dusk, shown healthy and shiny as they flecked them out before resting them to their sides.

"Little Bee, come here~" Gabriel called warmly and got the child's attention just as it turned and before he could blink, watched Beelzebub grab the child with ease and place them before their Father, a tiny 'puurf' coming from its mouth as it was 'dropped'.

"Eeeey, lizzten to your Father now, oi!" Gabriel couldn't stop and laughed loudly as the baby dove into their zir's side, leading them to land upon the grass with a 'pooof' wheezed as the baby crawled along until they reached Beelzebub's fly cap and took it with loving little hands.

"Oii, get your zzzpawn off me, Gab!" Beelzebub said crossly but smirked as Gabriel snuck around behind the child and hoisted them upwards with a catch.

A few paces from the ground, the baby looked from Father to zir and then put it together that..They weren't on the ground anymore but in the air.

Large angelic wings gently pushed the air as Gabriel hovered easily over Beelzebub who watched upon their back as the baby began to process things and sprouted its own baby downy wings, the color of just after dusk with just a hint of light blue faded at their wing tips.

Arms open, an unnaturally unDemonic smile upon their face, Beelzebub waited for Uri to be dropped to them and easily caught the small child as Gabriel released it. If missed, the child would only have gained a tumble like impact, like a child chasing a bird and fell, getting right back up and went for another go of it.

Uri was just like this though in their zirs arms.

"Now, Little Bee-" Gabriel spoke, landing with wings out, Beelzebub watching from upon the grassy ground. "You did an amazing job just sprouting your wings, good job~" He moved his wings to show the child his meaning and it clapped happily and flapped their own wildly.

"Now my little zzpitfire~" Beelzebub buzzed kindly, nose upon the babies as they rose to a sitting position. "We're going to teach you to fly! Do you want to know how to fly?" And in response, Uri squealed and nodded, flapping their wings wildly once more.

"Azzzz enthusiazztic azzz you!" Beelzebub mused with a flat sounding tone but by now, Gabriel learned each voice and face by heart. They had a position of power to uphold, as did he~

"Alright, now, listen, and listen well, okay?" Gabriel asked calmly as the babies zir placed them down before their Father.

"Right wing-" He flapped it lightly.

The baby watched Beelzebub do the same.

It mimicked with a smile.

"Left wing!" One after the other then Uri.

"Both!" Gabriel flapped both twice, Beelzebub flapped both twice, Uri, flapped both twice.

"Good job, now," Standing straight and proud, Gabriel pushed off the ground easy and sailed beautifully through the air and right back around to face Beelzebub and Uri.

"We'll zz-start you off slow~" Their zir said, easing the buzzing in their voice at last, not letting their words jumble and took their child's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Uri knew the small squeeze was to be returned when they were ready. Ready for what this time...They weren't sure but felt it and squeezed back.

At a very even stride, Beelzebub mall walked first, Uri watching. Mall walk turned to trotting, Uri's little legs moved like their zirs.

Finally, facing their child, wings out and ready, they tore swiftly forward like a freight train, and for a heartbeat, Uri hid their face thinking their zir wasn't going to stop only peeking between fingers as said zir rocketed upwards till they were a small dark speck.

"Thank you, Almighty for letting them have this again~ You are so loving and forgiving!" Gabriel gushed to God above as for a few beats, Beelzebub let themselves go and just dropped back down only to catch themselves, not like with their Falling back when, and lit back to the ground gently.

Uri squeaked and raced over as Beelzebub shook themselves of the rush and grunted as they got tackled by their very enthused child.

"Your turn, Little Bee~" Gabriel called and Uri's fluffy black haired head spun towards their Father's voice and beamed before going head on without a care towards them, wings hazard along their back.

A sad sound poked from the ground as Uri toppled over at their first jump and flap, their zir this time withholding and watched.

"Remember what your zir just showed you, Little Bee!" Gabriel spoke as Uri rose, feeling their parents weren't going to come rushing to them right now and shook off as they'd seen Beelzebub do.

"Now, you walk fast, then trot, then race forward!" Gabriel reminded Uri and guided their wings into the right angles before stepping off to let them try again.

Uri looked back towards their parents then front wards and tried again.

Once, twice, three times.

A break was given where Uri was tended to by the 'supposed' Demon of Hell with still trying, humanish ways. Licking their young seemed normal… It was right? Along the head and forehead? A nose push and sniff under the wings and to their tummy to raspberry the small round area.

Gabriel felt these actions were human enough.. Who didn't at times nab their child by the neck (clothing mostly) and settled along their zirs side or his own when it was time for a nap? And playing, tumbling and running.. They'd seen human spawn do that, their baby just sometimes sneezed out flies or gave you a stare so cold it forced you on your way.. Nothing wrong there either, right? Sooo human, it was simple~

After a small break where he watched his zir and child play fight, Beelzebub willingly losing when their baby made a good move and 'killed' them, both parents rose again, nudged their child to stop playing and return to business.

Like humans teaching their own to walk and talk, to eat or go to the bathroom, flying was essential as was learning miracles and how to control their seemingly demonic possession of...fish.. Beelzebub musing when fish began to rain in their flat that their child should have been made a fish stuck, like the Sucker Fish upon their head at times.

Talking would come next, Uri babbled but flying was just more important!

Uri watched Gabriel follow Beelzebubs ques from before and flew easily into the air just before reaching them.

Uri watched their zir go next who easily flapped in time with Gabriel, wing tips touching slightly as they rose and fell.

Uri wanted to be up there too! They started off wrong at first, snorted out a fly and began again as their parents gained height in the sky.

They NEEDED to be up there too!!

So, their last attempt gained them height that soon was graced by both parents tending to either side of their child, just close enough if Uri failed and fell, they'd be able to catch them easy.

Uri showed them that that wouldn't be necessary and pawed away from them with growing stronger wings.

Below Uri flew Beelzebub, upside down, loving eyes upon them as they flew better at every flap, a helpful wave of air catching their wings as they went. Above, Gabriel shielded Uri from larger things the veil could not hide them from, making the small flock invisible to air and ground.

Uri squeaked and chirped, reaching and feeling Beelzebub's hand touch theirs and looked up as wingtips brushed theirs approvingly, Gabriel beaming ever so proudly upon his family below.

Tiring quickly though, Uri happily plopped into their zirs arms and let them keep them safe, curling under their chin and falling to sleep quickly.

Gabriel himself gave this face Beelzebub would not publicly say was adorable and instead pushed their dusk colored wings into his face before falling backwards, diving head first towards the ground below them, Gabriel following, twirling in majestic sprails around his zir as he and Beelzebub grew nearer to the ground. A Falling both Demon and Angel happily smiled through before parting their little sky dance flight to land feet to the grass below, wings returning to their celestial bodies where no man could see.

"Out cold, ha, like you!" Beelzebub snorted as Gabriel checked their child before smirking smartly, "At least when I drop off its not on the bookshelves like a cat!"

"Ey, those things are cozy! Dust is there, keeps your aura safe as you rest!"

"I'd never let anything man, beast, or other get you, either of you!" Gabriel breathed before kissing the Lord of Hells head only to gain a rebuff and a smartly snipped, "Zzzzap!" And watched as his zir and child moved away from him. He smiled and followed easily after them and summoned the veil back and let the world return to that side of the park, the day itself catching up before an eye could take notice and fell to just before dusk.

Arm around Beelzebub's side, keeping them close as promised, both Demon and Angel started for home, not taking notice of Crowley and Aziraphale having seen everything nor heard Aziraphale gushing with tears and love at the display before them and Crowley trying to calm his Angel down before they were seen or heard.

\---

Back at their flat, a flat of the best design for this part of London, Beelzebub sought their favorite place to settle in and carried the sleeping Uri with them into a nook just by their favorite window overlooking the stars above.

They'd missed such things, stars, the sky, flying!

"Just like you, Bee~" Gabriel purred, settling just enough away until given allowance to do otherwise which, took three minutes, in those minutes, Uri was washed, face and head anyway, then preened before Gabriel joined them upon the sill.

Curled up in deep sleep, using a lot of their energy today, Uri allowed themselves to be moved from parent to parent to be told good night then left to rest safely tucked into Beelzebub's flat chest, their own zir tucked into Gabriel who held them both and shared the silence together and they watched the world before them turn.


End file.
